Breakable hearts - unbreakable spirit
by Ollsibub
Summary: Usagi Tsukinos arrival to the allgirls bordingschool, Mugen Gakuen, turned out to be more than just an ordinary highschool life. Sure, being completely ungraceful in school for well mannered pampered ladies may have been slightly stupid, but now, a monster attack has occured. What are they, why are they here, and will they survive to find out? Yuri pairings, AU
1. Chapter 1

**Breakable hearts - unbreakable spririt**

**A sailor moon fanfic**

Be advised: I suck at writing!  
This fic will be kinda slow in the start since I want the characters to feel genuine and not just jump into the action without any stable ground to keep writing on. I deeply apologize for the inconvenience.  
I wanted to have some dark intense story to make the characters shine through, and hopefully it´ll go well when it´s picked up the pace.

Since I´m a sucker for **yuri**, of course this story will include it!  
Oh well, I´ll stop rambling. Please read, and if you can, please enjoy the ride!

**Chapter 1/intro/background chapter** – _Feel free to fear, Usagi is here!_

"Well class, I have some pleasant news for you today. You will be receiving a new classmate today. Tsukino-san, please enter."  
The classroom that had been filled with hushed whispers since Professor Souichi Tomoes´announcement quickly quieted down when a blonde head crowned with long blonde hair tied up in to buns entered. At Mugen Gakuen, a boarding school for either rich or extremely talented girls, a newcomer in the middle of the school term was unusual. Especially spoiled young ladies loved things that were out of the ordinary, for it was yet another topic to gossip about. The class waited expectedly. Professor Tomoe, kept up his usual sugary sweet smile and pushed up his glasses with his index finger.  
"Well then Tsukino-san. My name is Souichiro Tomoe and I the homeroom teacher of class 1-B. This is your new class, and I am sure there are many in here, that are eager to become your friend. Please, do introduce yourself."  
The girl turned toward the class in a swift moment, and the class became full of anticipation about who this girl was, which wealthy family she belonged to, and just how incredibly dignified and ladylike she would be. Unfortunately, that fine image became obliterated faster than a sneeze. '

"Yeah, hey you guys! I´m Usagi Tsukino, I moved here from Kyoto, and I am SOOOO looking forward to working together with you. But boy, do you all look classy, you´re all smart and behaved. I bet you all can buy how much food you´d ever want huh? If I were in your shoes, I bet I´d be fat in 9 hours, Nyahaha!"

Not even Usagis´huge smile could fix the damage. Every face in the room turned into one of utter shock. Never before had someone as "unojou-sama" like as Usagi Tsukino been sighted at the grounds of Mugen Gakuen. *SNAP*. Not even Professor Tomoes´glasses had been safe, as a crack in the glass could be heard. Usagi, oblivious to the whole thing continued grinning loudly, as two amused giggling girls, one blue haired and the other blonde, had to muffle their mouths with their hands and try not to fall over with laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two-**

The three girls had become a trio of best friends ever since Usagi´s arrival. And by some divine luck, they had all gotten their room in the same wing where they lived. As the big house came into view, a bunny like blonde sighed and shook her head.

"I will never get used to living in that large building. It far too big! Whoever came up with the idea to make that place a student dorm must´ve been nuts."

Ami chuckled lightly.  
"You only live in _one_ room, you know. Most people _would_ have gotten used to being here now."

Minako quickly chapped in.

"Usagi, Your sense of direction is what´s nuts. Look, I get that this place is huge and all, but you ought to remember where your _room_ is at least. Sometimes I relly do wonder if you have odangoes for brains."

"OH no you didn´t, Minako-chan! I swear, I´ll scribble all over your idol magazines when we get back inside!"

While the two blondes playfully bickered at the front step of the door to the dorm, and Ami was just about to pull the handle, the door gently opened and a girl with long raven black hair stood at the door opening. Minako and Usagi quickly shut up and stared frightened at the realization that this was an inescapable situation. Usagi broke out in a cold sweat and laughed nervously while looking everywhere than the girl at door. Minako fidgeted with the seams of her sailorfuku, and Ami went a bit pale and merely went out of her way and decided to watch the scenario from the sidelines. "Those two have brought this on by themselves" she thought.

The obvious fright she had caused the girls amused Rei Hino highly. A small evil smirk could be seen on her calm face before returning to her blank face, as she crossed her arms and leaned on the door frame. Narrowing her eyes she said the words with such ease it scared the three girls even more.

"So, blondies… Where did you two go off after the bell rang?"

"Huh? Uhm yeah… About that… Minako got this Severe case of diarrhea, and we just _had_ to go to the nurses office, and uhm..."

Minako snapped.  
"I WHAT?!"

This was _not_ happening. Usagi was _not_ embarrassing her in front of Rei. That´s right, it´s was all just a bad dream… Wake up Minako, just wake up. That way Rei´s smirking at me is all just a bad, bad dream…

"Oh, your stomach´s that bad, is it?" Rei said deviously.

"WHAT, _NO_!" Shrieked Minako.

Rei scoffed slightly.

"Well then, if it´s not that bad then I expect you to come by after our Archery practice and _Repay _for the damage you´ve caused. Those weeds at the practice field are not going to pull themselves up, Aino-_san_, Tsukino-_san." _

And with that, Rei Hino gracefully spun around, with Minakos´eyes following her every move, and went inside the dorm building, going out of view. The three girls let out a breath of relief. Hino-senpai _did_ have a reputation of having a short temper, using a nearby broom and chasing people until they either apologized for a lifetime or promised to make up for it tenfold. Usagi and Minako had been unfortunate enough to experience this when they had been visiting the archery club for fun, not having joined a club yet. Usagi had been asked by a Calligraphy club member to hold her equipment while she talked to the Archery clubs president Rei Hino. Minako, had sneaked up on her unaware that Usagi was holding onto some things. She had leaned forward and whispered "Booh" in her air. Usagi, making the thing the things she held on to fly all over the place, ended up ruining some hakamas laying on a pile with an inkwell that turned out to have a loose lid.

"Did you _really_ need to cause all this trouble, Usagi? And dragging me into it as well…" whined Minako.

"Hey, you scared me! It´s your fault too, sneaking up on me like that!" Usagi whined back.

"Psssh, like that´s an excuse. Hino-senpai will have us on her death list for an eternity."

"Now now you two. If you just help around at the archery club she´ll surely forgive you. You do owe her that." Ami said sincerely and smiled.

The blondes could only pout and mumble out a quiet "yes ma'am".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the night slowly crept in with its´ bright full moon and took over the day, the girls had all returned to their respective rooms, getting themselves ready for bed. The clock was soon nearing midnight, with all students behaving themselves and slowly fading into sleep. Well, except two blondes that insisted on keeping a slightly irritated bluenette awake by their constant chattering.

"Gaaahahaha OH MY GOD, look at his eyebrows Minako! They´re like bushes!" laughed Usagi, sputtering crumbles of cookies from her mouth.

"Woah, how´d he even get a picture in an idol magazine? That needs some serious waxing."

Ami, soon having given up on getting some sleep sighed dejectedly. Somehow, it had become a nightly ritual to come to Amis´room to hang out at the evening.

"You two, it´s seriously time for bed now. If you keep this up, Naito-sensei will snap at you. You´ve been sleeping at every lesson she´s had with you. What if you don´t pass the test next week?"

"Aw, don´t worry Ami. We´ll study tomorrow, no worries about the test. Naito-sensei´s far too strict anyway. She´s so mean!"

"But that´s not the issue…!" Ami words suddenly got interrupted by a high pitched scream. The three girls looked at each other scared and worried. Some of the doors of the neighboring students´ rooms had been opened and shut, probably wondering what the ruckus had been all about. The quietness that appeared after the screaming had stopped was eerie, only the clock ticking now having reached midnight was heard in the anxious room. Had it been a joke?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH, HEEEEEEELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"

The scream had been overwhelming this time. The three girls quickly ran out of the room and sprinted down the corridor zooming past the student room doors. Soon, they could see a girl maybe 10 metres away from them, laying on her back at the far end in the dark lit corridor in front of an opened door, desperately trying to get up on her feet to run away.

"Hey, are you alright? We heard some screaming and…!"

Usagi was unable to finish the sentence as a big, black, furrowed, human looking being with blood red eyes emerged from the room the girl had tumbled out from. It took its giant hand with claws and gripped the girls neck holding her up in the air, as a crack in her body could be heard. A small red crystal appeared in the air in front of the dangling, limp girl. The monster swallowed the crystal without hesitation. As he threw the shriveled broken body aside he turned around and stared at the three girls, a faint glimmer could be seen in the blood red eyes.

Now was a good time to start running.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – As the night becomes a nightmare**

They ran fervently, their minds petrified but their hearts sending out adrenaline for all they were worth. The monster was certainly not slow and it felt like it was almost constantly breathing down their necks. Ami was certain she´d felt it´s claws just barely touching her neck a couple of times. The shallow and rapid breaths traveled through the dark corridor in their escape. Almost everyone had locked their door, some had been caught between in the pursuit and had been thrown out of the way like dishrags by the terrifying beast. The thought that they wouldn´t be able to run away much longer were screaming in their minds for every step they took. The monstrosity would surely get them, and snap their necks like it did to that girl. They could only hope that they would reach Ami´s room and lock the door and pray the creature wasn´t strong enough to break through.

Ami cursed herself. Only a couple of meters more and they would reach their salvation. If only she had worked on her stamina a bit more, then maybe she wouldn´t be falling behind the other two. But she still had a chance. Usagi and Minako had just reached the door, panting heavily with a panicked expression, screaming fervently for Ami to hurry up and that she´ll make it. As she was only three meters from the goal, another monster appeared from the neighboring room.

Ami, realizing she would be caught between the two beasts spun to her right, quickly assessing that the stairs to the first floor would be her only chance of escape. She screamed to the other two to quickly lock the door and not to worry about her, while dashing down the stairs with one of the monsters still chasing her down. Usagi was about to protest, willing to try getting past the other beast coming towards their room and then run after Ami. Minako quickly pulled her inside and locked the door, with the beast roaring outside, fervently trying to break in. Minako could only lean at the door, trying her best to nullify the constant bangs at the door with her body, threatening to break the hinges. Usagi reached for her cellphone, starting to cry heavily as she realized that there were still no connection and no way to call for help. Nowhere on the school grounds had there been any way to connect with the outside world since school started, which had at first felt odd but they had accepted it, waiting for the summer break to contact their family. But because of this, there was no way to contact anyone for help. They had never felt so helpless and abandoned. "Oh god, please make it Ami… I´m so sorry…" Minako sobbed, while leaning at the door pounding against her back. The only thing they could do now was believe in their friend, as tears streaked down on both of their flushed faces.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She had reached the first floor, heading for the common kitchen, praying there was something she could protect herself with. Luckily she had created some distance between her and the pursuer as it seems it had trouble running in stairs. How Ami still had some fight left in her, surprised even herself. Running past the kitchen desks, she sped towards the part of the room with utensils while trying not to run into things in the dark. She could hear the monster grunt as it was banging its´ head into the frying pans that were hanging over the kitchen desks. Lucky for her it was tall and clumsy.

Reaching the drawers with utensils, she pulled out the largest knife she could find. As she spun around, holding the knife gripped firmly in both of her hands, she saw that the monster was only a couple of meters away. And what´s worse, she realized that she had no escape route. As it approached her it slowed down more and more the closer to her it got, seemingly understanding that she now was armed and harmful.

It was now right in front of her, staring her down with its´ fearful eyes. Ami swallowed. No one moved, as the hunter and the prey looked into each other's eyes. Ami, feeling a bit dumb for even trying to believe it, thought that maybe, just maybe, the monster would give up and go home to wherever it came from.

Unfortunately, after having evaluated her for a bit, it had decided that she was still an easy target. It swiped it claws, knocking her knife and only protection onto the floor far away from her reach. This was it. She would be killed by a monster.

The beast once again raised it claws, and the only thing that sounded next, was a loud scream echoing into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Minako opened the window, having seen a shadow jogging in the dark on the yard outside. Getting her hopes back up while the beast outside their door kept trying to get in, she hoped they could get at least try to get Ami some help. As she cried out for help towards the shadow, a very familiar voice answered her.

"Aino-san? Is that you?" The woman said.

"Hino-senpai? What´re you doing out here?" Of course Minako couldn´t mistake that voice.

"I´m sorry Aino-san, but I heard that there´s some kind of wild animal on campus and I really need to find Makoto, she´s out somewhere alone. Just stay indoors all right, don´t do anything stupid" She hurried out, as she began running and thus getting out of Minakos view.

"Huh? Wait, you need to help Ami…! Oh, Shit."

Well, there went the rescue.

Just as Minako was about turn away from the window, a shout echoed loudly. Had the other monster gotten to Ami? No, it didn´t sound like her…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just as Ami thought her life was over, a loud shout had made her open her eyes again. Makoto Kino, her second-year senior had let out a powerful scream as she had pounded the monster in the head with a heavy fire extinguisher from behind. At that moment, Ami could only look on in fear and awe as Makoto had brought the beast down to its' knees. The brown ponytail wagged in the moonlight from the window, shining down on her elegant body as her chest heaved, her eyes wide and brows furrowed as she watched the growling beast on the ground. It seemed to be dazed and, though it made many attempts, was unable to get back up. Her eyes quickly caught Amis.

"Are you alright Mizuno-san?"

"Y-yes, thank you so much Kino-senpai." It was embarrassing that even in a situation as this, she still became nothing more than a flustered mess in front of Makoto Kino. Makoto quickly shuffled over to Ami, firmly taking her hand. The short haired girl became red, dazed by Makoto and the panic finally subsiding, as she was unsure what her strikingly beautiful and kind senpai meant with the gesture. She finally snapped out of her short trance by Makoto tugging on her hand, the latter looking a bit sheepish.

"Um, I´m sorry to rush you, but we should probably find somewhere safe to hide."

" Y-yes, of course. Then we should probably go to the janitors' closet in the east wing on this floor, there´s no windows and it's lockable from inside. There´s another monster upstairs and who knows if there´s another one outside. Based on the circumstances, that´s probably our best option"

Makoto looked at her kouhai in awe. Practically no one knew that there even existed a janitor closet, mainly because most of the girls here never had to clean. To even think of the janitor's room, Makoto was a little astounded. She grinned childishly at Ami, resulting in the small bluenette quickly looking at the Oh so interesting floor. That smile and the fact that Makoto still gripped her hand, had made Ami feel like she would be reduced to a red mumbling mess. Of course, the slightly dimwitted brunette took little notice to this and pulled the shorter girls hand slightly.

"Alright, let´s go. I´d rather be as far away from that thing as possible before it wakes up."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rei had searched the whole outside areas that were Makotos favorite spots, with no luck of sighting the tall buffoon. She sighed loudly. She had now surely jogged a few kilometers thanks to the extremely oversized school grounds, having went past the big puddle some referred to as a lake, the sports grounds, and now upon having reached the very gates that sealed of the campus area from the outside world, she turned around and started heading back.

"I swear, if she´s not in the dorm house when I get there I´ll kick her in her behind till she cries when I find her…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There, I think it should be secure now" Said Ami with a small sigh of relief leaving her lips. The door had been sealed shut by old wooden brooms that wedged the handle, making the door impossible to pull open from outside. As Ami turned around she discovered Makoto sitting down, looking at her with her sparkling emerald eyes. Even in a dim room the tall athletic brunettes eyes shone like the faint light fireflies emits. Immediately her shyness surfaced again, as she became embarrassed having been observed like that by Makoto. She could feel a small blush appearing, her face feeling slightly warm. She sat down next to Makoto, being careful not to touch her in the cramped room full with buckets, brooms, large shelves, and all kinds of tools.

"Wow, you really are amazing Mizuuno-san, finding all kinds of solutions even in situations like this"

"It´s nothing special, really. I think you´re a lot more amazing, you saved me. I would´ve been dead if it weren´t for you Kino-senpai, I´m so grateful!"

Makoto chuckled slightly and rubbed the back of her neck being a bit embarrassed.

"Nah, it was nothing. I´m just lucky I was there."

Ami, a bit curious couldn´t help but ask.

"Um, forgive me if I´m overstepping my boundaries for asking this, but… Why _were_ you up in the middle of the night? Aren´t the second years dorms in the Northeast wing?"

Ami couldn´t help but think Makoto was a bit cute for how she obviously became embarrassed by the question. She fidgeted a bit with her legs and bit her lower lip.

"Ahaha, yeah about that… Um, promise to keep this a secret okay, Mizuuno-san?" She said, her eyes looking intently into Amis. Ami gulped inwardly at the eye contact, she felt almost silly feeling like this. She´d always thought that people overdramatized how they felt whenever the fell in love, but here she was experiencing both the joy and complications of being in love for the first time. She looked back into those green eyes and mustered out an "_I promise." _

"I uh…I`ve been starting to sleepwalk since the beginning of October. Sometimes I would wake up while standing somewhere on campus in my pajamas, sometimes I would be told in the morning that I´d been trying to go out. I´ve been barring the door handle but none of it would work for long. I kind of realized I was up when I heard shouting, and saw you running into the kitchen with that thing after you. So I just went after and grabbed that fire extinguisher"

Ami became a bit baffled. Now that Makoto had mentioned it, the brunette _did_ have a flannel pajamas on her and her feet bare was slightly dirty.

"You´ve been sleepwalking since October? But that´s almost 5 weeks. That sounds serious, you´ve never sleepwalked before?"

Makoto shook her head.

"No, never. That´s the scary part. It just started suddenly and it´s been going on almost every night. Haha, lucky for me I haven´t been found out by any of the teachers or they´d really let me have it" She started chuckling, imagining the pissy Kaori Naito ranting on her about modesty and being out so late while Makoto´s mumbling and spewing sleepy nonsense.

Ami slipped into her, what Minako called it, "Dr. Super Ami alter ego" and immediately forgot how cramped the room was, how close they were sitting, and most importantly that it was Makoto she was sitting next to.

"There are some possible factors to trigger a few cases of sleepwalking, do you get enough sleep? Have you been extra stressed recently? I´ve heard that managing a club can get very demanding…"

Makoto was a bit surprised to say the least. The timid Ami that usually talked very quietly had now gotten very resolute and firm in her manner of speech. Especially when Ami had and her friends had come to try out the basketball club, she remembered how the short girl barely could say a sentence to her. She smiled a bit, remembering that Ami did after all sometimes replace the school nurse on some few occasions. She ginned, really enjoying this new side of the usually nervous girl, almost feeling a bit mischievous.

"No, I usually get plenty of sleep. Although, I suppose it´s gotten a bit tricky handling all of the paperwork that comes with the club management. Maybe I should´ve just hired a certain Dr. Ami to help me?" She finished with a playful wink. Ami almost choked on her own tongue.

"Ahh no, that´s not what…!"

"Ahaha, sorry sorry I just couldn´t help it! But you now, from what I´ve heard you´re really good with paperwork and stuff. If you ever feel bored or anything I swear I´d be ever thankful if you could lend me a hand, those kinds of stuff is really not my expertise."

"Hmmmm…Ooh, I don´t know…" Ami quickly took the opportunity to make the brunette break out in a slight cold sweat.

"Pleeeeaase please oh great Ami Mizuuno, I beg you!" begged Makoto as she clasped her hands together and tried to manage her best puppy eyes expression which unfortunately looked a lot more funny than the brunette had desired. Ami giggled heartily, holding her hand in front of her mouth.

"Fine I´ll even be you gofer for two whole days! No wait, if you take care of _all_ of the paperwork that´ll show up this term then I´ll do you _any_ favor you want! i Promise!"

Makoto had gotten so into trying to make Ami agree that she now was on all fours with her face only a few Inches from Amis. Ami panicked a bit inside, the small distance from her crush was making her heart beat like crazy. Makoto on the other hand stared head strong into darting blue eyes, her gaze pressing for a "yes".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Usagi and Minako had gotten more and more agitated, and no longer cared about the grunting and banging outside the door. Minako had paced around in Amis room looking for something to use as a weapon but she could only find books, clothes, and stuffed animals. She sighed exasperated.

"Argh, I don´t care anymore, I just want to go find Ami. God, can´t that thing just go away and die?!" She hissed out and threw a pillow at the door. She sat herself beside Usagi on the floor at the bedside as the Odango blonde piped up.

"How about we just go outside anyway?"

"YOU WANT TO GET KILLED?!" Minako shrieked at her.

"Eeek, no forget what I said!" answered a terrified Usagi. It seemed that all of Minakos brain circuits had burned and made her extremely irritated and maddened. Usagi could understand her frustration though. Just sitting here in safety while knowing that Ami was out there on her own, made her feel so angry at herself. They had played a staring game with the door that started to make them more and more uneasy, now making them slightly angry instead of scared. Minako held her legs against her body, her chin resting against her knees.

"And Hino-senpai´s out there too…" She mumbled out quietly to herself.

"Hey Minako-chan, wanna play rock paper scissors while we wait?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rei opened the door and entered. There were no lamps that were alight and a heavy quiet atmosphere pressed down on her. It felt unusually creepy. "Oh geez, I certainly hope that stinking animal isn´t in here somewhere…" she muttered quietly, her feet sweeping over the wooden floor making as little sound as possible. She heard some steps from the kitchen area, and stopped. It was "so typical Makoto to be sleepwalking and ending up in the kitchen" the raven haired girl thought to herself.

"Makoto?" she asked hesitantly.

The steps stopped. A grunt was heard, and Rei saw two red eyes staring at her from the doorframe in the dark. She gulped. No matter how much Rei wished for it, she knew that was certainly not her tall friend. And that thing that stood there in the darkness started chasing her in an instant.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What was that?" Ami said.

"What was what?" answered Makoto, as she leant forward and perked her ears.

"I…I think I heard a…scream…" mumbled Ami out quietly, she herself trying to hear it again.

A scream was heard once again, it sounded from far away, but it was still hearable. The two girls both recognized the voice.

"Hino-senpai!"

"Rei!"

They both scurried to their feet, Makoto rushing to the door.

"Shit!" Makotot exclaimed, her hands desperately trying to get rid of the items obstructing the door.

They slammed the door open and saw Rei Hino running far away in the corridor towards them, chased by the all too familiar creature. The black haired girl's breath was ragged; sweat drops coated her forehead and her hair swaying violently as she ran for her life. They approached quickly, and Ami began running towards them armed with a mop, as Makoto grabbed a broomstick in, and the two began running towards the hunter and its 'prey, hoping to beat down the creature and save the somewhat gruff girl.

Then the unthinkable happened. Rei stumbled and fell, her gracious frame hitting the floor. A large cold hand gripped her frail neck, her eyes wide as she gasped for air, her feet dangling in the air. She instantly stilled when the monster had turned her to face it directly, the cold blood red eyes meeting the frightened emeralds. She could hear the close voice of Makoto screaming her name behind her. Then, Reis world went black, turning into nothingness.

It had plunged its claws into her chest, ripping out a small shiny red crystal with a pulsing light. Reis baby blue pajamas were turning more and more red, the blood spreading fast through the fabric. It threw the limp girl aside, turned around, smashed the nearest window in the corridor, and jumped out.

Two blonde girls showed up in the far end of the corridor, apparently having thwarted the big stalker outside Amis door. As they approached the hunched down Makoto and Ami, they gasped seeing the black haired girl lying still on the ground.

"Oh god" Minako gasped out. She stood there frozen, not knowing what to do.

"H-how bad is it Ami? She´s gonna be okay right?" Usagi sobbed out.

The short girl hastily kept tearing of the sleeves of her shirt, wrapping them around the bleading chest of Rei Hino. She herself was feeling the burn in her eyes; she knew that Rei would not make it. Yet, doing something, _anything, _felt better than doing nothing. She merely glanced up at Usagi with her teary eyes before she continued to patch the bleeding body up. She dared not glance at either Makoto or Minako, the former holding the unconscious girls hand. And Minako…

Minako fell down to her knees beside Ami, gripping Reis fingers. "Don´t you dare Hino… Please"

The small breaths of Reis that were barely visible stopped, her pale face getting illuminated in the moonlight from the window. The ground began to shake; everyone got pressed down to the ground by an unknown force. The building began to crumble and they could only feel the world turning black.

The cycle was starting over.

End of chapter 4

Yaaay, I made it. I had big problems with this chapter, my grammar and vocabulary is all over the place, and I deeply apologize if it inconvenienced anyone. The main storyline is finally entering the stage light, but I hope you won´t think it´s too complex or something. Cheers


End file.
